


Trapeze

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: Circus [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Docnut if you squint, M/M, circus AU, flying trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stunning. He looked graceful and fluid and comfortable as he flew, going from one trapeze to the next with perfect ease. Four Seven Niner nudged Doc as they watched.</p>
<p>"You should fly with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapeze

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Circus AU that I came up with a while back where everyone had a role in the circus:
> 
> Trapeze Artists: Four Seven Niner, Doc and Donut.

* * *

There was always something hypnotizing about watching the trapeze artists. The way they seemed to throw caution to the wind and fly was exhilarating. It had just been Doc and Four Seven Niner performing together for a while now. They had been paired since the beginning of this circus troupe of misfits and whilst they were good, both knew that they had the capacity to be better. There was a connection there that they couldn’t quite seem to make.  
  
Things changed the instant Doc met the new guy. He happened to have almost the same first name as Doc, so everyone called him Donut to make life easy. To be honest, Four Seven Niner wasn’t sure if she wanted a third person to their act. She and Doc were more than enough to wow an audience. She didn’t need a new rookie to bring them down.  
  
But then she saw him fly.  
  
It was stunning. He looked graceful and fluid and comfortable as he flew, going from one trapeze to the next with perfect ease. Four Seven Niner nudged Doc as they watched.  
  
"You should fly with him."  
  
"I don’t know…I feel like he’d be better with you."  
  
Four Seven Niner shook her head. “I think you’d be a better match.”

*****  
  
Doc climbed the ladder to the top. For some reason, he was nervous. He was never nervous when he flew. Gripping the trapeze tightly, he watched Donut swing back and forth.  
  
 Why did he let Niner convince him to just climb up there without any planning? Shouldn’t they have started off with some basic trust training?  
  
"Hey, how about—we start with—just some basic—swings together?" Donut suggested between swings. He smiled encouragingly. He was curious to see how what his new partners were like on the trapeze.  
  
"You’ll be the base?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay," Doc nodded, making sure Donut noticed.  
  
He took a breath and stepped off the platform.  
  
Doc loved free falling. Those first few seconds of weightlessness before the trapeze pulled tight and began the upward swing were breathtaking. He swung a couple of times to ensure he had good momentum and looked to Donut. Their gazes locked and something just seemed _right_.  
  
"Ready? Next!" Donut called.  
  
Placing his trust in a complete stranger, Doc took a deep breath and let go of the trapeze.  
  
There was an instant of panic as the thought of ‘what if he doesn’t catch me?’ flittered through Doc’s mind but then strong hands gripped his wrists tightly and held. Doc looked up with a smile to find Donut grinning.  
  
It was exhilarating.  
  
Four Seven Niner watched them with a smile.  
  
"Who’s Doc on the trapeze with?" Carolina asked.  
  
"Donut, the new guy."  
  
Carolina watched them for a few tricks.  
"They’re good together."  
  
Four Seven Niner nodded.  
"They sure will be."  
  
"You’ve got beautiful form!" Donut said.  
  
"So do you!"  
  
Although their impromptu routine wasn’t smooth, they had an instant connection. Perhaps it was because they had been trapeze artists for so long and knew the cues for each trick?  
  
Or, perhaps it was the beginning of a partnership that flourished into something more beautiful.


End file.
